


Falling

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Harry misses Louis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Falling

The pounding-ache in his head is what wakes Harry, he places his forearm over his eyes, splaying the other across Lou- the other side of the mattress. After a few moments of deep breathing, Harry swings his legs off the mattress and sits up slowly, groaning in pain and being cut off by a dry-heave. He doesn’t remember the last time he ate, so he’s not surprised when nothing comes out as he hunches over the toilet. After brushing his teeth and staring at himself blankly in the mirror for several minutes, trying not to break down, Harry hears his ringer going off in the bedroom. He flicks off the light and trudges to his phone, the lock screen showing two missed calls from Mitch, tossing his phone back on the bed and heading to the kitchen.

Three glasses of whiskey later, Harry is at Louis’ piano, lying flat on the bench with one hand holding his fourth glass of whiskey on his chest, the other hand playing the piano, his rings tinkling along with the two notes he’s repeating in the same tempo. The three notes remind Harry of one of the songs Louis wrote for him.

_ Louis _

Harry clumsily gets to his feet and makes his way upstairs and back to his bedroom, after a few attempts, snatching his phone and seeing his notifications are the same. Harry cries pitifully as he scrolls through old messages with Louis, eventually convincing himself to send a text.

14:21pm

I miss you

Harry’s brows furrow when his message is green, then the exclamation appears next to it.

“‘e blocked me?” Harry slurs in disbelief, staring at the message for a long while before setting his phone down again. He covers his mouth and spins toward the door, rushing from the room in search of his glass.

~

Harry snorts awake to the sound of his phone ringing directly in front of his face, he sits up slowly, finding himself at the desk in his office. Absentmindedly, Harry fiddles with his phone with one hand to silence the incessant noise, seeing an incoming call from Tyler. With a sigh, he answers with a hangover-graveled voice, “Hey.”

“Christ, Harry you sound awful!”

“Thanks,” Harry deadpans, already waiting for the call to be over. 

“Yeah,” Tyler chuckles, “Well, Sarah, Mitch, and I are currently at Beachwood, please come?”

“Uh, I… can’t,” Harry drawls, hearing Tyler repeat him to the others through the phone, then a minute of shuffling sounds, then a higher voice speaks, “Come on, Harry, please?” Sarah begs through the other end, Mitch and Tyler’s voices in the background pleading with her.

Harry breathes out a laugh, the three loud voices making him have to hold the phone away from his ear. He smiles, resting his head on the cool desk in front of him. “...Okay,” he mutters in defeat, the phone erupting in polite-cafe cheers. 

~

Harry pulls open the blue door to the Beachwood Cafe, stepping inside and immediately spotting his friends at a corner table, who all stand to greet him in generous hugs and kisses, “How’re you holding up?” Sarah asks quietly, rubbing a soothing hand in circles on Harry’s back, him shrugging with a half-smile, “Times are tough.”

Harry turns to walk to the counter, only a few people ahead of him in line. He looks through the menu as he gets closer, eventually deciding on a cold-brew as he arrives at the front, giving his order. 

“I’m sorry, the machine’s down,” the girl chirps like she didn’t just ruin Harry’s day, “would you like something different?”

“Just tea is fine, then,” Harry sighs, looking to the small list, “‘Chamomile?” 

The girl nods, punching in the order and handing back the change, Harry taking it and turning to sit, only to be met with only the loveliest blue eyes he’d ever seen, Louis.

Harry fishmouths for a moment, choking out “Hi!” 

“Hey Haz,” Louis folds his hands, Harry clearing his throat, “Erm… The coffee’s out,” he says dumbly.

“Well, good thing I’m not here for coffee then,” Louis sasses, nudging the longer-haired man out of the way so he can order. Harry looks heartbroken as he stares at Louis, who awkwardly glances back, then Mitch walks up to the counter, picking up Harry’s tea and simultaneously his arm, leading them both back to the table. They all watch as Louis is handed his food and walks to the door, turning to look back at Harry with no expression, then walking out, letting the door slam and leaving Harry weeping and wrapped in a hug by his best friends.


End file.
